


Thy Father's Favor (the Book of Jubilees Remix)

by Medie



Category: Eureka, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, Gen, Remixed, Reverse Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never wanted a brother. Which is fine, Nathan's never wanted a sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy Father's Favor (the Book of Jubilees Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thus Esau Despised His Birthright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/75990) by [Azar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar). 



She never wanted a brother. Which is fine, Nathan's never wanted a sister. He made no secret of that the first few times Dad had gotten it into his head they should 'get along'. Even for a little kid, Nathan's expression had been nothing short of contempt. He hated her. 

Probably still does. Fitting for the Stark family, really. 

Emerging into the afternoon sun, Tony walks out on the deck and then stretches out on the chair. It's a quiet day, no wind and fewer birds, and the silence is surprisingly relaxing. Surprising since relaxation has never been her thing. 

"I really should bring up one of the 'bots," she says, after a bit. "You probably put something in my drink."

"Hardly," Nathan says, but he does put a glass into her hand anyway. "Those robots of yours would have me disemboweled before I even made it downstairs."

"Mm, Dummy would, for sure," Tony says. "He's a little slow, but very enthusiastic and, no, JARVIS, you cannot tell him I said that."

"I would never dream of it," JARVIS replies, all crusty in his offense.

She grins into her glass. "Faker. You totally recorded it for posterity. You love the little guy." She looks at Nathan. "It mystifies me how JARVIS ended up so _delicate_."

"Oh, I don't know," Nathan says, bringing his glass to his lips. "At least there's one responsible adult in the place."

"I'm telling Pepper you said that," Tony says, smirking. 

To Nathan's credit, he hides his terror well. "She enables you," he says.

There's enough truth in it that Tony winces this time. "Only a little. Most of the time she just stands there and stares in horror." 

"At some point, you are going to tell me what I'm doing here, right?" Nathan puts down his glass, looking at his watch. "I have a flight leaving for Eureka in a few hours..." 

Safe behind the shield of her sunglasses, Tony watches his face. "Temper, temper, brother dear," she says, lazy in the Malibu sun. "You work too hard, Nathan. Relax, have a drink, and enjoy yourself a little. I worry about you up there, toiling away for hours on end with nothing but a little coffee shop for solace. Seriously, how do you put up with it?" 

"Breaking the boundaries of science as we know it doesn't hurt," Nathan says, just a touch defensive. Really. It's cute. 

"Please," she scoffs. "You people try and blow yourselves to kingdom come every other Tuesday. From what I hear, you need your very own personal Barney Fife to keep you in line." 

To be fair, she's reasonably sure Fury would give his remaining eye to score someone like Sheriff Carter and, hey, maybe that was an idea. If Carter could handle Eureka, then he could totally keep up with the boys at SHIELD. Run circles around them, probably. 

"Admit it," Tony says, swirling her scotch and tips her face to the sun. The ice makes a faint clinking sound, it's melting with the afternoon heat, "You totally wish you'd taken me up on the San Francisco gig."

"Not a chance," Nathan says, beside her. He's in a suit and tie, immaculate despite the summer heat, and she knows he's staring at the reactor. Which, considering its location, probably looks incredibly perverted. "I've never enjoyed life in your shadow."

She flicks her sunglasses up. "As if. I've got better things to do than ride herd on you, little brother." 

His lips twitch and she smirks. Sure, he's got a good foot on her, but that's all he's got. She's the first born, the heir apparent, and the apple of America's eye. Nathan is the bastard son of a scandalous affair. Even before the Iron Maiden, she was always going to be the sure bet and he was always going to be living in her shadow.

This is the first time she's ever wanted to apologize for that. God, she is way too sober to be thinking like this.

She downs the drink and lets the glass slip to the floor. "The job's yours," she says. "Anytime you feel like putting that freak show you call a town in your rear-view, just call."

"You know I won't," he says. "And it's not a freak show. I leave those in your capable hands." 

Tony gets to her feet. "Mm, just where I like 'em." Abandoning the view, she walks back inside. "Either way, Nathan, I'm serious. You ever want it, there's a place for you. I don't think I've ever made that clear before and I need to."

"Near death experience making you sentimental?" he quips, following her. 

"Hardly." Flopping down on the couch, Tony leans over and taps the glass. "JARVIS, you got those papers ready for me?" 

"Ready and waiting, Ms. Stark," JARVIS replies. "All that's required is Mr. Stark's signature."

"Good." Tony pulls up the documents, spreading them on the screen, then flicks them in Nathan's direction. "Be a good boy and sign those."

"And they're would be what exactly?"

"Shares." Tony waits a beat for that to sink in and Nathan to look at her. "When Obie died, as per his agreement with Dad, control of his shares reverted to me. I don't need them." Or want them. The idea of having them in her possession makes her stomach roll.

"Neither do I. I've never wanted anything from you." 

Tony breathes in. She taps fingers against her leg, resisting the urge to touch the reactor and reassure herself of its presence. She can almost feel Obie leaning over her. Doesn't dare blink because she knows she'll see him. "That's not the point. Pepper can run the company blindfolded and in her sleep, but the R&D side of it--if something happens to me, you're the only person I know of that can even try keeping pace with me."

She looks up and watches Nathan look at her, sees him understand, and shakes her head. "Forget it, little brother. No big speeches, no big moments, just sign the papers and go home. I won't call you, you won't call me, and it'll be business as usual. Sound good?"

Nathan signs and the document vanishes, off to legal to be finalized. "Sounds great. Not an option."

"Sure it is." Tony gets up. "Have another drink, tell me all about Alli and your grand plans to win her back, and maybe we'll go down to the shop and build something that'll make your backwater buddies blow their wads."

"Rather take that flight," Nathan says. "But if you insist--I get the patent."

"Only if I get the Nobel." 

"Not a chance in hell."

She grins and pours him another drink. "We'll work that part out later."

Tony never wanted a brother, but damn if she doesn't like fighting with one.


End file.
